The invention relates to a static storage cell formed of cross-coupled inverters. Each inverter is formed of a respective field effect transistor and resistor element connected in series therewith. Gates of the field effect transistors are coupled to respective bit lines.
Such a storage cell is known from the book "Elektronische Schaltkreise" by A. Moschwitzer and G. Jorke, VEB Verlag Technik, Berlin 1979, page 141, FIG. 2.76c, incorporated herein by reference. The additional logic elements therein are realized as field effect transistors via whose source-drain segments the circuit nodes are connected to a respective bit line.